


Waschbärengröße

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot war nicht nur Rocket's bester Freund, er hat ihm auch geholfen überall dranzukommen, wofür der kleine Waschbär zu klein war. Dass er nun auf eigenen Beinen stehen muss (im wörtlichen Sinne) wird ihm erst bewusst, als er sich in einer entsprechenden Situation wieder findet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waschbärengröße

Eigentlich war es ein Grund zur Freude. Mehr noch, Rocket hatte allen Grund zur Euphorie! Schließlich hatte er seinen besten Freund für tot gehalten. Eine Woche war es nun her dass Groot bereit war, sich für Rocket und die anderen zu opfern. Was zur Hölle war dem dummen Zierstrauch nur eingefallen? Hätte Rocket sich geopfert, um seinen Freund zu retten? Natürlich, aber das gab diesem sprachdebilen Beifuß noch lange nicht das Recht, dasselbe für ihn zu tun! Wie konnte er ihn nur alleine lassen? All diese Gedanken hatten Rocket die ersten Tage nach der Rettung der Galaxie begleitet. Der Verlust des Einzigen, der ihn nie als niedere Lebensform behandelt hatte. Der Hass, dass Groot sich völlig egoistisch für sein Team geopfert hatte. Der Selbsthass, dass Rocket selbst nichts hatte tun können.

Doch dann hatte dieser kleine Sprössling, den Rocket von Groot's... Überresten mitgenommen und eingepflanzt hatte, tatsächlich angefangen zu reden. Er selbst hatte immer wieder darauf behaart, dass sein Freund es noch immer geschafft hatte, sich zu regenerieren. Aber der Anblick von Groot's zersplitterten Körper hatte Rocket tatsächlich zweifeln lassen. Wie dumm er sich deswegen nun vorkam! Besonders in dem Moment als ihm klar wurde, dass in dem kleinen Pflänzchen noch Leben steckte. Er saß mit einer Flasche Jack Daniels, die er Quill geklaut hatte, in seinem Zimmer auf der Milano, und starrte den Topf mit Mini-Groot an. Seit bestimmt drei Tagen (sofern man im All davon reden konnte), war er dauerbesoffen, um mit den Depressionen fertig zu werden. „Du... verdammter Bastard! Wie ka*hicks* kannst du mir das nur antun! Ich dachte wir wären ein Team!“ Mit Tränen und Alkohol im Gesicht machte er seinem verstorbenen Freund einen Vorwurf nach dem anderen, in der Hoffnung sich besser zu fühlen.

„Ich bin Groot.“ hatte eine leise Stimme plötzlich gepiepst. Rocket schreckte auf, so schnell dass ihm sein verkaterter Kopf schmerzte. Offenbar war er wirklich betrunken, denn er konnte auf dem kleinen Zweig ein Gesicht erkennen, dass ihn mitleidig ansah. „Groo, Gro... Groot, bist du das wirklich?“ Rocket hätte beinahe vor Freude, und Alkohol, auf den Boden gekotzt.

Kurz darauf taumelte Rocket mit Groot's Blumentopf unterm linken Arm und seiner Flasche in der Rechten durch das Schiff und brüllte seine Freude hinaus. Die Anderen konnten dem trunkenen Gelalle nichts abgewinnen und kamen schnell angerannt. Sie machten sich sowieso schon alle Sorgen um ihren Freund. Peter hatte natürlich längst bemerkt, dass Rocket sich an seinem Alkoholvorrat zuschaffen gemacht hatte, und Gamora wollte schon Kurs zurück auf Xander nehmen, um Rocket zu einem Psychiater zu bringen. „Seht mal ihr *hicks* Säcke, der kleine Torfscheißer kann reden! Ich hab's doch gesagt!“ Erst dachten die Anderen Rocket wäre schlichtweg betrunken, doch der kleine Setzling bewegte sich tatsächlich. „Ich bin Groot!“ piepste er fröhlich.

Außer Rocket konnte keiner von ihnen Groot's Sprache verstehen, aber das kümmerte in dem Moment keinen. Sofort wurde der kleine Groot mit Milliarden Grußworten überschüttet, wie es ihm ginge, woran er sich erinnern könne, und so weiter. Rocket bekam davon wenig mit, denn der viele Alkohol begann nun endlich zu wirken und ließ ihn umkippen. Zum Glück war Drax da, um ihn und Groot aufzufangen.

Nach all der Aufregung war es nur verständlich, dass die Guardians es für keine gute Idee hielten Groot's Wiedergeburt damit zu feiern, dass sie in eine Bar gingen. Aber Rocket hatte nach nur wenigen Stunden Ausnüchterung darauf bestanden, das sei die einzig angemessene Art zu feiern. Zudem besaß Rocket von ihnen, trotz seiner geringen Größe und Gewicht, die höchste Toleranz für Alkohol. Außerdem tat es ihnen allen gut, den deprimierten, kleinen Waschbären endlich mal wieder fröhlich zu sehen. Wobei... sie hatten ihn noch nie zuvor wirklich glücklich gesehen. Schadenfroh und enthusiastisch beim Kämpfen ja, aber nie aus tiefstem Herzen glücklich. Wohl auch deswegen hatten sie zugestimmt. Es war bestimmt auch gesünder wenn Rocket nun aus Freude trank, und nicht aus Depressionen. Irgendwie.

Nun saßen sie zu fünft in einer kleinen Bar auf Xander. Sie hatten sich extra für einen Laden etwas weiter außerhalb entschieden, da der Rubel über ihre Rettung der Galaxie natürlich noch anhielt, und sie etwas für sich bleiben wollten. Ein Glück schien das Gesetz des Alkoholausschanks an Minderjährige nicht für Pflanzen zu gelten, denn niemand nahm von dem kleinen Groot Notiz.

Hier saß er nun also. Rocket, Retter der Galaxis, wieder am Trinken. Aber diesmal war ihm der Zentner Wackersteine von der Seele gefallen, den der die letzten Tage mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte. Sein bester Freund saß vor ihm auf dem Tisch in einem kleinen Blumentopf, das war alles was er zu wissen brauchte. Quill schien wieder mit irgendeiner seiner alten Bettgeschichten anzugeben, denn Gamora verdrehte die Augen, wie sie es in solchen Momenten immer tat. Rocket hörte kaum hin, er war zu sehr mit seinem Glas beschäftigt. Was hatte er eigentlich bestellt? Keine Ahnung, war ihm auch egal, Hauptsache es knalle im Schädel. Ein Vorbild war er dem kleinen Sprössling ja nicht gerade. Natürlich konnte man bei Groot von keinem 'Kind' im herkömmlichen Sinne sprechen, aber seltsam fühlte es sich schon an. Sich so ganz ungezügelt vor einem so jung aussehenden Wesen die Kante zu geben.

Nach bestimmt zwei Litern was-auch-immer war Rocket's Kopf noch immer relativ klar. Sein ständiges Trinken der letzten Tage hatte seine Toleranz wohl noch zusätzlich erhöht. Dafür meldete sich bei ihm nun eine andere Körperregion zu Worte. „Bin gleich zurück.“ murmelte er geistesabwesend, und rutschte von seinem Sitz. „Viel Spaß!“ rief ihm Quill nach.

Verdammt, er bekam kaum mehr einen Fuß vor den anderen. Nicht wegen des vielen Alkohols in seinem Blut, daran war Rocket gewöhnt. Vielmehr wegen des vielen Alkohols in seiner Blase. Steifbeinig tapste er zu der Tür, die auf diesem Planeten die Toiletten markierten. Er stiefelte herein und begann schon an seinem Anzug zu fummeln, als ihm etwas auffiel: Das Pissoir war viel zu hoch für ihn. Ja, Einzahl! Das Klo in diesem winzigen Laden bestand bloß aus einem Pissoir und einer Kabine... An deren Klinke ein „Out of order“-Schild hing. War das ein schlechter Scherz? Rocket sah sich verzweifelt um. Der Mülleimer war an die Wand geschraubt, genau wie die Möbel in der Bar, und auch sonst gab es hier nichts worauf er hätte klettern können. Einfach auf das Porzellan klettern? Bei seinem Glück (und Alkoholspiegel) würde er vermutlich reinfallen. Was sollte er nur machen? Allmählich wurde es echt dringend!

Zwar hasste er sich dafür, aber er musste wohl um Hilfe bitten. Normalerweise hätte er in so einer Situation Groot gefragt. Schließlich hatte der alte Stumpen bisher immer herhalten müssen, wenn Rocket für etwas zu klein war. Sei es im Kampf wenn Rocket auf Groot's Schulter stand, oder... wenn er pissen musste wie blöd, und sonst keine Alternative in Sicht war. Aber Groot konnte ihn diesmal nicht hochheben. Im Gegenteil, in seinem derzeitigen Zustand war es eher Rocket, der Groot hochheben musste. Wobei, er könnte ja Groot's Topf zum Draufsteigen benutzen... Aber als Rocket die Tür öffnete und hinausblickte, kam ihm der Weg zurück zu ihrem Tisch plötzlich vor als wäre er Lichtjahre entfernt. Und Rocket konnte vor lauter Druck kaum mehr einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen.

Na gut, dann musste eben Drax herhalten, der war wenigstens komplett humorlos und würde sich nicht über Rocket lustig machen. Er hatte sowieso schon genug unter seiner geringen Körpergröße zu leiden, aber der Spott anderer deswegen war für ihn jedesmal ein Stich ins Herz. Auch wenn er das mit seinen Wutausbrüchen zu überdecken versuchte. Gerade wollte er versuchen Drax still und heimlich zu sich herzuwinken, als er sah dass der tätowierte Riese den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte. Was zum!? Der Kerl konnte doch unmöglich schon betrunken sein! Oder doch? Soviel wusste Rocket nicht über Drax' Volk. Womöglich vertrugen die nur wenig. Gamora stand außer Frage, zumal sie ja weiblich war. Aber das hieße es blieb nur noch... NEIN! Nein, auf keinen Fall würde er Quill um Hilfe bitten. „Und wie du ihn um Hilfe bitten wirst!“ schien Rocket's Blase in dem Moment zu rufen, und er krallte seine Pfoten stöhnend an den Türrahmen.

„QUILL! BEWEG DEINEN ARSCH HER!“ Rocket war es egal wer ihn hörte. Ihr selbsternannter Käpt'n schaute zunächst verwirrt zu ihm rüber, kam dann aber doch zu ihm. „Was ist los? Brauchst du Hilfe beim Abputzen oder was?“ Wie üblich grinste Quill über das ganze Gesicht. Das würde hart werden. „Quill, ich...“ Rocket brach ab, aber der Druck zwischen den Beinen ermahnte ihn über seinen Schatten zu springen. „Ich komme nicht an das vermaledeite Pissoir ran!“ fauchte er schließlich durch die zusammengepressten Zähne. Quill starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann begann das, was Rocket befürchtet hatte: Der Terraner begann lauthals zu lachen. „Jajaja, kannst du damit bitte noch was warten? Ich piss' mich gleich ein!“ Mit Müh' und Not gelang es Quill sich zu beruhigen.

„Entschuldige, aber ist das dein Ernst? Das Hirn unserer Truppe, der MacGyver im Waschbärenpelz, Mr. Ich-bin-schon-aus-dreiundzwanzig-Gefängnissen-ausgebrochen, Lord von und zu was-bin-ich-taff, scheitert an einer simplen, sanitären Einrichtung?“ Der Halbmensch wischte sich eine symbolische Träne von der Wange. „Und was soll ich da jetzt machen?“ Tja, wenn ich meine Knarre hier hätte, würde ich dir ins Knie schießen, und mich auf dich draufstellen um ranzukommen! dachte Rocket bitter. Als hätte Quill Rocket's Gedanken erraten. „Ich knie mich bestimmt nicht für dich hier auf den Boden!“ Knurrend kratzte sich Rocket mit seinen Krallen übers Gesicht, ihm war anzusehen wie peinlich ihm das war.

Schließlich einigten sie sich auf eine Lösung: Quill hob Rocket unter den Armen hoch und sah in eine andere Richtung. Jetzt, da er selbst Teil dieser Misere war, war Quill das Lachen vergangen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er diese schier endlosen Sekunden rumkriegen sollte, die Rocket für sein Geschäft brauchte. Erst fühlte er Rockets Armfell ständig gegen seine Hände reiben während dieser an seiner Kleidung herumfummelte, und nun dieses laute Geplätscher. Himmel, der Kleine hatte ja einen Strahl wie'n Pferd! „If you like pina colada's, and getting caught in the rain...“ Quill begann leise zu singen, um sich abzulenken. „Könntest du wohl die Klappe halten? Das ist hier für mich so schon schwer genug!“ Der Waschbär in seinen Händen zappelte gereizt. „Hey Cowboy, pass auf wohin du zielst!“ mahnte ihn Quill, aber da war es schon zu spät. Rocket hatte es fertiggebracht, seine Stiefel zu treffen.

„Na lecker!“ stöhnte er.

„Selbst Schuld wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst.“ knurrte Rocket.

„Ich kann dich auch sehr gerne fallen lassen!“

„Gerne, ich bin eh fertig!“ Wieder zappelte Rocket unter Quill's Griff herum, bis er freikam und mit lautem Klatschen auf dem Boden landete. Sofort rappelte er sich auf und machte Anstalten das kleine Barklo zu verlassen. „Gern geschehen!“ Quill nahm sich ein paar Papierhandtücher aus dem Spender neben dem Waschbecken und tupfte angewidert seinen Stiefel ab. Von Händewaschen schien Rocket nicht viel zu halten, vielleicht auch nur deshalb, damit Peter ihn nicht wieder hochheben musste. „Hey Rocket?“ begann Peter vorsichtig. Nach einer so intimen Peinlichkeit sollte er seine Worte wohl mit Sorgfalt wählen, wenn er nicht wollte dass Rocket ihm ein Loch in den Kopf jagte. „Mir ist schon klar dass du durch Groot gewöhnt bist andere Leute als Trittleiter zu benutzen. Und ich habe nichts dagegen als Grootersatz herzuhalten wenn du an ein Regal musst oder so, aber... Bitte spann mich in Zukunft nicht mehr für solche Aktionen ein, okay? Ich meine, soviel Körperkontakt tut einer Freundschaft sicher nicht...“

„Wenn du irgendwem davon erzählst, wirst du dir noch wünschen ich hätte dich im Gefängnis damals den anderen Sträflingen überlassen!“ Über die Drohung musste Quill schmunzeln. „Und was genau willst du Gamora sagen? Die hat schließlich mitbekommen, wie du deinen Pinkelbruder zu Hilfe gerufen hast.“

„GAAAAARH!“ Frustriert zog Rocket an seinen Ohren. Nächstesmal piss' ich mich ein! dachte er.


End file.
